epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey Wiki:How to help
You want to help out? Great! Please adhere to these very simple rules of the Epic Mickey Wiki. HIGH PRIORITY ARTICLES Above all, these articles need work. *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion - We're very behind on this game. Any help would be appreciated. Don't have it? Check a playthrough or a walkthrough online and base your information off those if you'd like! *Quest info boxes have been automatically added to quest articles that were missing them by a bot, but they're still missing some info. Most of the info needed is already in the article and just needs to be manually added to the infobox. Check out the Incomplete Quest Infobox category for a list of affected articles. * ! We could do with starting these pages off. * and Stub pages! Expanding these articles would be a great help too. New Pages For info on creating new pages, consult the New Pages Guide. Writing Ethics Please do not use chatspeak when writing or editing articles for starters. It's okay if English is not your first language - An admin will likely clear up any mistakes you might make. You will not get banned or in trouble for making mistakes like these! Don't be biased Don't blame Big Bad Pete for everything that went wrong just because you hate him. Avoid writing sentences like But because Pete was a jerk he refused to help Mickey, even though he should have. The same goes for the Epic Mickey games. Saying This feature was added in Epic Mickey 2 because it's way better ''is not accepted. Theories Theories are good, but don't confuse them with 'wishful thinking'. Make sure you have good, strong evidence to back up your theories. Categories Only add categories if they are really needed. For example, don't tag Gremlin Prescott with 'Evil Gremlins' - Unless Epic Mickey 3 ever arrives, it's pretty redundant since he's the only one and we don't need species-based alignment categories. If you're uncertain, please contact 'Gremlin Prescott' or 'RadSpyro'. Image Uploads Images must be official media related to Epic Mickey. Image splices are fine, but fanart of any sort is not to be uploaded here. From Character's perspective Articles should be written as from Mickey side rather than the player's. ''Good example: Mickey can get past these obstructions with his paintbrush. Bad example: You can get past these obstructions using the paintbrush. The same goes for Oswald. Back up your sources With all the Epic Mickey 3 rumors floating around, please remember to link your sources at the bottom of the article, especially if they are in relation to Epic Mickey 3. Epic Mickey 3: The Tip of Destruction is a fanmade project, for instance (more is the pity really). If you're adding a glitch, photos or sources are always welcome as proof! Cussing It should be a given, but don't do it. We know you're still frustrated with the Mad Doctor for what he did, but cussing about him on his page won't solve anything. We will remove any sort of cursing or use of derogatory terms and you will receive a warning. Good article examples *Mickey Mouse *Gremlin Gus *Gremlin Prescott *Mean Street Category:Epic Mickey Wiki Category:HelpCategory:Policy